mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Naresee Adamson
Normal= "If you have your dark side, don't let it control you. Combine the strength of your outter and inner strength to fight back." -Naresee Adamson Desciption "Hello! My name is Naresee. Naresee Adamson. It would be a pleasure to meet you." -Naresee's greeting "He's a young kid, looking for an adventure. He sometimes stay in houses to do something than adventure. He already has a house for himself. Sometimes, he needs to get into someplace better than his house. He puts up a good fight too. When it's the time to get serious, he'll put up an insane but great fight." -Initial Description "How come can there be a kid this young so strong though? He's young but so strong that he could even beat up a stranger that kidnapped him. He sure does have a family but he says that his family was alive long time ago. A war appeared in them and he was the only one who made it out alive. His friends are dead, his parents are dead. But another one also remained which is Azika, her younger sister. She was also alive too. She's in someplace safe. Many people are not allowed to mess with her because she's got some power inside of her. She can't manage her anger but Naresee does. He's also discovered a female version of himself in a alternative dimension where everyone was genderbent. His female version's name is Nora Mena. Black long hair, eye color is the same, shirt's the same, the color of her pants are the same, her shoe color is the same too. But a bit of a difference. Her age is 13, his age is 13. She has the same power as him. She sometimes has alot of stuff to know about what her and his future will be." -Secondary Description "Kind, friendly and soft-hearted, which makes him a heartful person. He is sometimes shy/nervous to be around with the females who loved him. He would not let his friends hurt by anyone else. Whenever his friends are hurt, he'll throw the favor back to the one who attack his friends. He also has a dark side. Medieval side, Ghoul side and much more. He also have himself as a Police but sometimes, it takes courage to build up for him not to be shy/nervous." -Third Description Unleashed Form See also: [[Naresee (Unleashed Form)|'Naresee' (Unleashed Form)]] --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Infomation Working in progress. A revamp for a Hard Reset. Theme Song: Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) Gender: Male Likes: Friends, good people, killing zombies (only when he is in Zombie Apocalypse), peaceful world Dislikes: Bad people, Robbers, Killing (He would want to kill you but he's too scared to kill you. He has mercy.), ruined world, getting his friends hurt Family members: Unnamed father, mother, brother, grandmother, grandfather, sisters (Deceased in war.), Azika (Younger Sister.), Ella Lax '''(Daughter, he doesn't know it yet untill he's been told by the truth his daughter told.) '''Allies/Friends: Those who side with him. Vortex (Old Friend.) Enemies/Rivals: Those who side with ruling/destroying the world. Loves: Amber Gary (He doesn't know it yet.) Personality: He's sometimes abit shy when some female holding his hand, walking. But it takes courage to build up for him to speak. He's kind and friendly. Much of an anger manager. Could kill you in mercy when in combat. (He's pretty much scared killing the people who are good and putting up a good fight.) He's much of a soft-hearted. He tears up easily when the sad part comes. Age: 13 years old. Another Infomation He also has a secret move. A very hidden one. It was exactly, like a Shun Goku Satsu, but an even more powerful one. If used in fight, then the fighter who is at critical to it, will get their existance erased. While the fighter who is at fine health, won't have that kind of punishment. It is very official, that you do not want to put him into that kind of level. Otherwise, you'll be done if you're at critical health. He really wouldn't want to use that. Gallery RP_Picture.png|Naresee with his cape and colored electricity. Naresee Skin.png|Skinfile for Normal Naresee. Evil Naresee Skin.png|Skinfile for Evil Naresee. ZombieNaresee.png|Skinfile for Zombie Naresee. Police Naresee Skin.png|Skinfile for Naresee in a Police Uniform. Naresee in Tokyo Ghoul.png|Skinfile for Human Naresee in Tokyo Ghoul Naresee in Tokyo Ghoul 2.png|Skinfile for Ghoul Naresee in Tokyo Ghoul Naresee in Tokyo Ghoul 3.png|Skinfile for One-eyed Ghoul Naresee in Tokyo Ghoul Nora and Naresee.png|Naresee and Nora as friends. |-|Naresee (Unleashed Form)= "So........ Now's the time that you wanted to know how my new form looks like, eh? Well, this is for you. It lasts longer but uses my power. Right now, i'm running out of time for my new form of this. I'll take you down fast before it runs out." -Naresee, in Unleashed form. Description "Yo. My name is [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee Adamson]]. Call me [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']]. This one is my Unleashed form, showing my true power but won't last longer." ''-'Naresee' in his Unleashed form's greeting. "This 'kid' now has a new form named, '''Unleashed'.'' He's 3 times stronger and 2 times faster. Be aware about his attacks because you won't catch up with his speed. He's faster. He is more faster than his normal form. If you learn all of his moves and style, he'll change it so he could confuse you."'' -Initial Description'' "Looks like he's getting serious. This is his moment he reveals his true power. He can create the afterimages that can hurt you. However, if he spawns more of them, the damage will be decreased. Not his attacks that gave damage to you but the afterimages'. Be careful about his afterimages."'' -Secondary Description.'' "His personality is the same as the normal except that he's calm in the fight. He's very strong and fast. Try not to avoid his attacks because the moment you avoid it, he uses his other fist to attack you again but this time, he goes foward to your dodging. He also has new martial arts attacks. Such as, Ansatsuken, Silat from Indonesia and Malaysia, Karate and Taekwondo. He also sometimes tend to create a custom style. If he uses them in a fight, he'll confuse you. Try not to be confused. Learn his moves and styles."'' -Third Description'' Infomation He put on a new form, putting up all energy he has to make a new form. He fainted afterwards when he used all of his energy. When his body floats, he continued transforming untill he reached his maximum. Unleashed form. He's more stronger and faster than any other normal human being so, shooting him is not a good idea. He could dodge 'em. He could also block it with his 2 fingers. Be more aware when you're fighting him because he can parry. When he does that, he could literally get you knocked back with one of his attacks which is strong. Be careful fighting him. Theme Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tESbYRTMA4w Tatsh & NAOKI - Red ''Zone] '''Gender': Male Likes: Friends, good people, killing zombies (only when he is in Zombie Apocalypse), peaceful world Dislikes: Bad people, Robbers, Killing (He would want to kill you but he's too scared to kill you. He has mercy.), ruined world, getting his friends hurt Family members: Unnamed father, mother, brother, grandmother, grandfather, sisters (Deceased in war.), Azika (Younger Sister.), Ella Lax '''(Daughter, he doesn't know it yet untill he's been told by the truth his daughter told.) '''Allies/Friends: Those who side with him. Vortex (Old Friend.) Enemies/Rivals: Those who side with ruling/destroying the world. Loves: Amber Gary (He doesn't know it yet.) Personality: He's sometimes abit shy when some female holding his hand, walking. But it takes courage to build up for him to speak. He's kind and friendly. Much of an anger manager. Could kill you in mercy when in combat. (He's pretty much scared killing the people who are good and putting up a good fight.) He's much of a soft-hearted. He tears up easily when the sad part comes. He's calm when in battle. Age: 13 years old. |-|Dark Naresee= "I don't think you can save your friends once you're alone with darkness. Can you?" -Dark Naresee, greeting Naresee [Normal/'Unleashed'] before fighting. Appearance His appearances are down below. Casual/'Battle' His clothes are the same as the regular except that it's black and white but not the eyes. It's eyes are black while the pupils are red. The hair is still black but the skin is white. If you see him so differently and you think about Naresee, that's not him. It's the darkness that corrupts him, came out from him. Is very aggressive and violent against everyone, even Naresee 'himself. Mostly the darkest between the three. If someone tries to help 'Naresee, he'll keep his focus on Naresee. Sometimes, he focuses on the person who's helping him. If attacked by Naresee's friend/ally/helper, he will fight back. If there's more of Naresee's friends/allys/helpers, he'll spawn more of them. Some strong, some weak. The commander is what's spawning them that has the same stats as the regular. If Naresee's stats changes, the commander's stats will not change. Backstory Working in progress, due to a revamp for a Hard Reset. Personality Dark Naresee is very aggressive, evil, cold-blooded and very violent amongst the three. Also, very insane. When he sees someone in pain, he smiles. When he sees Naresee in pain, he smiles. As he is always evil. Most people stay away from him as if the darkness came out from him. He trusts his enemies. Although, he doesn't trust his friends. He hates his friends. With Dark Azika around, he'll try to do what a brother can do. He's a bit aware about everything. Is suspiscous sometimes when someone snuck up on them. Bio A darkness that mimics the boy in blue shirt, green pants and cyan shoes. Name: Dark Naresee Nickname: Unknown Age: 17 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Same as the regular. Home: Inside Naresee Race: Darkness Gender: Male Allies/'Friends?': None. Powers: Same as the regular except that he's a bit stronger and a bit faster. Can become invisible. (Uses a bunch of energy. Lasts for 68 seconds, disappears when he won/lost the battle) His afterimages' can appear when it's time to. However, when invisible, the disadvantage is that the afterimages' come out from him. But if you can see carefully, you can see his afterimages'. His afterimages' color are red gradient to green. Unfortunately, each attack he makes the afterimages' coming out from it, it can attack too. Family Members: Dark Azika (She's the only one family member he has.) Loves: Amber Gary (He doesn't know it yet. Only loved when evil.) Likes: His new "friends" (enemies), his old "friends" (enemies) coming back, Kind (Evil) people, Asshats, People being Assholes. (He pretty much laughs at people being such assholes to someone.) Dislikes: Violence (Light), Bullys (friends) Weaknesses: Extreme Violence (Light), Left Leg (Right Knee), Head (Left Foot) and his body. (Head) Items N'/'A Nothing here. Song Themes Normal Coming soon. In-battle Toby'' Fox'' - M''e''ga'''l0 St'R'''ike Back '(0:00 is the beginning. 0:30 is the intro. 0:47 is when the battle starts.) (Pitched down to 85%, Slowed down to 91%) Alternative Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon. Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Adventurous Category:Teenagers Category:Alive